


Serendipity

by Forget_Me_Snowdrop



Category: Dreamwastaken, GeorgeNotFound - Fandom, dreamnotfound - Fandom, gream
Genre: Breakfast, Comfort, Cuddling & Snuggling, Cute, Established Relationship, Fluff, Kissing, M/M, Married Couple, Morning Cuddles, Mutual Pining, Pining, Romance, Sharing a Bed, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Wholesome, dream swoons over george like there is no tomorrow, light hearted interactions, short fic, they live together, they love eachother
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-06
Updated: 2020-07-06
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:41:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,910
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25104880
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Forget_Me_Snowdrop/pseuds/Forget_Me_Snowdrop
Summary: Three years ago, if someone were to tell Clay that within the next few years he would be married to his best friend, he would chuckle and think that was the most absurd thing to happen.But here he was now, in the morning of the third day after marriage, having to deal with the realization that it wasn’t absurd at all.This had to be the best and most perfect example of serendipity he had ever experienced.~~~A fic where George and Clay are only three days into being married and are adjusting to their new life together in their own ways.
Relationships: dreamnotfound - Relationship, gream - Relationship
Comments: 33
Kudos: 677





	Serendipity

**Author's Note:**

> Hi everyone reading! This is my first proper dreamnotfound fic! I've never written anything like this before and I'm still kind of new to posting on ao3. I hope you enjoy this! Feedback and comments are greatly appreciated!

_Three years ago, if someone were to tell Clay that within the next few years he would be married to his best friend, he would chuckle and think that was the most absurd thing to happen._

_But here he was now, in the morning of the third day after marriage, having to deal with the realization that it wasn’t absurd at all._

_This had to be the best and most perfect example of serendipity he had ever experienced._

* * *

Morning sunshine seeped through the window curtains, illuminating the entire house in a soft warm, but bright glow. Clay had stirred in bed for nearly half an hour before forcing himself to wake up properly. He inhaled with an enormous yawn and rubbing his eyes, slowly sitting up and turning his body just right in order to make his back _‘pop’_. 

He was about to kick off the blankets on him and get up to make breakfast when a body grumbled sleepily and rolled over next to him. Clay didn’t have a say in the matter when two arms wrapped around his torso and a face was buried into his side. A smile began to appear on his face as he stared lovestruck at George, his husband. 

_Husband_. 

That word hit Clay in a rush of emotions and his face began to heat up in a flush. “Holy shit” he managed to mutter under his breath. 

His _husband_. They really were married and it all wasn’t something that happened in a dream. He really was going to spend the rest of his life with George and he wouldn’t want to have it any other way. 

However, that didn’t change the fact that Clay wasn’t used to it still. He let out an -admittedly unmanly- squeal and flopped back onto his bed in a fit in incomprehensible sounds and joyful giggles. ‘ _I’m married to George. We’re husbands.’_ He repeated in his mind over and over while his face somehow managed to get more red. 

Butterflies filled his stomach as he swooned over his partner as quietly as he could. This sudden intense feeling of admiration he was experiencing reminded him of three years ago. Three years ago when he realized he had a massive crush on his best friend. However, even then, he wouldn’t have been able to see this happening. 

Clay covered his face, covering his blush, as another fit of giggles escaped him. He desperately wanted to turn over and hide his face in his pillow. Although he couldn’t as George was clinging onto him. So instead, he continued to mutter incomprehensibly. That is until George began to stir again. 

“Clay?” George muttered and pulled away from cuddling him. Clay lifted his hands away from his face and glanced down at George. “You good?” George continued his question with a chuckle as he sat up. 

Clay smiled warmly and nodded. “I just realized something,” He said lightheartedly and glanced toward the window to the right of them. His eyes had adjusted to the sunshine and he admired George’s random nicknacks on his dresser. 

“Oh? About what?” George persisted and let his eyes wander toward Clay’s eyes. He had the most peculiar yet gorgeous eyes George had ever seen. Clay eventually found himself looking back at George and the two stared at each other for a moment before Clay responded. Clay seemed to smile even wider as he exclaimed. 

“We’re married!!” He spoke with glee and let himself lean toward George, their foreheads touching. George giggled. “Yeah, and we have been for a few days now,” he leaned forward as well, slightly pushing Clay back. 

“Yeah but it just hit me. Like, we are _married.”_ Clay restated. George couldn’t help but playfully roll his eyes and lean away, looking back into the eyes of his partner. “You’re an idiot, Clay,” he chuckled. 

“But I’m your idiot,” Clay smiled sheepishly and lifted his right hand to George’s chin. George flushed as Clay leaned toward him and closed the space between them. They parted moments later. 

Their kiss was short, sweet, and genuine. It reminded George of their wedding day kiss and suddenly he found himself equally as flushed as Clay. “You’re right,” George suddenly said, awestruck. 

“About me being your idiot?” Clay laughed. 

“No! I mean- yes- but no I was talking about how you're right. We _are_ married.” George laughed with him. George grabbed Clay’s hands and pulled him toward him as George laid back on the bed, though this time horizontally. Clay found himself on top of George, holding his hands. A strange and not the most comfortable position to be in but Clay also found himself staring at George’s face so he didn’t necessarily care. 

“It’s crazy to think that only about three weeks ago you were in Florida and I was here and we were gushing in TeamSpeak over you coming to live with me once we got married,” George stated. 

“Oh my god, remember the fake ‘pre-wedding’ we had in Minecraft?” Clay laughed and moved over so he laid next to George. They laid on their bed and stared at the ceiling together. George laughed with Clay. “That was so stupid!” He covered his face. It was also his idea for the Minecraft wedding. 

Less than half a year ago or so, George had visited Clay in Florida for about a month and a half in the summer. About a week or two into the visit, Clay proposed to George. George said yes, of course. George wanted to get married right away but Clay convinced him that it probably wasn’t the best idea. As a compromise, they got ‘married’ in Minecraft once George got home in England. 

“It was cute though, not going to lie,” Clay remembered having to put on proper Minecraft shaders for the event. George didn’t respond as he was now caught up in remembering events of their relationship. They fell into a comfortable silence as Clay unintentionally joined him in their nostalgic journey. 

Clay remembered the first time he came to visit George. It was a random spur of the moment decision that he made. George had always been the one to visit Clay, and Clay decided that he’d surprise George with a visit. It wasn’t a proper surprise as he still needed George to know of the visit. Clay needed someone to pick him up from the airport and everything. Although, it was a surprise when Clay had randomly said “I’m going to get a ticket to come to see you,” without any warning. 

That trip was amazing. A lot had happened during the first time he spent in England and Clay blushed more remembering it. 

George remembered the time he confessed his feelings to Clay over a voice call. The two of them had made multiple jokes between each other about liking or loving one another. Although, those were just jokes, right? However, George found himself falling for Clay and he knew that those jokes we’re becoming less of jokes on his end and he needed to tell Clay. 

He expected Clay to be upset at him and tell him that he was weird for falling for his best friend and that the jokes were only jokes. What he didn’t expect was to find out Clay was in the same boat as him. Clay had confessed to leaving voice calls multiple times because he was swooning. George discovered that Clay swooned over him _hard_. 

George chuckled slightly and connected that memory to when he woke up to find Clay swooning over him once again. Clay was so cute and George loved him so much. The two were so head over heels for each other. 

George turned over to look at Clay, who was still looking at the ceiling lost in thought. George smiled and sat up. “I’m going to go make breakfast,” he told him. Clay responded with a mumble of something that sounds vaguely like ‘Okay’. George giggled and Clay realized he hadn’t spoken properly. He blinked a few times, snapping out of his memory, and nodded. “Okay,” he laughed slightly, his face reddening more. George wondered what Clay had been thinking about but he didn’t ask. 

Instead, George kissed Clay’s forehead and stood up to head to the kitchen. 

* * *

Ten or so minutes later, Clay walked into the kitchen to the smell of bacon being cooked. He chuckled to himself, thinking of an inside joke. George seemed to somehow sense Clay's presence and turned around to smile at him before turning back and began to cook eggs along with the bacon. 

“I hope this is good. We don’t really have much left in the fridge. Honest, I think we should go to the shops soon-“

George was cut off when he felt Clay lay his head on his shoulder and wrap his arms around his torso. “I think it’s perfect,” Clay stated. George rolled his eyes but blushed. “Yeah, okay, whatever,” he murmured to himself and flipped a piece of bacon over with his spatula. Clay chuckled and slid away from George and made his way to the kitchen table and took a seat. From there, he scrolled through twitter and other random socials on his phone as he waited. 

It didn’t take long for George to finish making breakfast and soon he brought over two plates to the table. The couple began to talk about miscellaneous topics ranging from Minecraft to dogs. Their conversations seemingly never heading anywhere and were only being had because they enjoyed talking with each other. 

At one point, George glanced out one of the kitchen’s many windows. The sun was shining a lot brighter than usual and surprisingly, there were barely any clouds in the sky. He turned back to Clay, who had finished eating a while ago and was getting up to clean his dishes. “It’s actually a nice day in England for once,” he began. 

Clay placed his plate into the sink and glanced out the window as well. “Huh, Yeah you’re right. That sun was probably what woke me up this morning,” he chuckled. George raised an eyebrow and smirked. “Yeah I’m sure the sun was what woke you up,” he teased playfully. Clay rolled his eyes and ignored him and continued doing dishes. 

“Regardless,” George began again, standing up to bring his plate to the sink. “Since it’s such a nice day today, I was thinking we could go into town. Maybe walk around the park for a bit?” He asked and smiled warmly at Clay. Clay smiled back and took George’s plate out of his hands. 

Clay hummed as he was about to reply and stared into George’s eyes for probably the hundredth time. He felt his heart do a backflip and he chuckled to himself. “Yes, that sounds perfect,” His eyes crinkled as he smiled. George clapped just hands together. “Awesome! I’ll go get ready then!” He exclaimed and turned on his heels and left toward their room. 

“Love you!” Clay heard George shout through the wall. 

“Love you too!” Clay shouted back and began to wash George’s plate. 

_Three years ago Clay would’ve found himself appalled at the mere concept of liking George as anything else than a friend. Three years ago he wouldn’t just brush it off and chuckle if anyone told him otherwise. Here he was now, married to George, the love of his life._

_To him, this truly was the best example of serendipity._

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed reading this! I absolutely love fluffy fics and I am definitely going to write a lot more! Feedback is greatly appreciated and thank you so much for reading!


End file.
